This invention relates to covers for christmas tree stands, and more particularly to a convenient and decorative pleated tree stand skirt which is arranged to surround and be attached to a christmas tree stand to hide the latter after the tree and stand has been set up and adjusted, and to permit easy access to the stand for watering.
Tree stand covers are known in the art and generally involve special blankets which are arranged to be tied about the trunk of a tree and draped over the stand, extending outwardly therefrom on the floor beneath the tree in order to catch falling needles. Illustrative of such art are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,748,516; 2,868,255; 2,911,025; and U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 229,758; and 188,192. However, these devices are costly to manufacture, are difficult to arrange into operative position about a tree and stand, are bulky and cumbersome to fold into small packages for storage, and are not adjustable to fit various diameter stands. Another device which bears some relevance to the present invention is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 104,418 in which a tree trunk protector comprises a conical member arranged to be wrapped snugly around the base trunk of the young tree and secured thereabout by springs. The member is formed of water repelling tar paper material or the like, and the base of the member is buried in the earth for the purpose of preventing destructive but non-burrowing insects from gaining access to the base of the tree and its root structure.